Demonio
by NiaStyles13
Summary: Bella no es una humana común como los vampiros del clan Cullen pensaban, si no que es una "Devoradora".
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes son de S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos. **

* * *

Espero que la Historia les guste me inspire en un reciente anime que vi y no se pero lo ame, aunque termino de una forma poca satisfactoria.

No tengo beta así que... disculpen algunos errores y la forma narrativa.

Para las que leyeron mis dos anteriores historias cuando termine la sinopsis les contare lo que paso.

* * *

_Quien dijo que los monstruos no existen...**Mienten.**_

* * *

_Tu puedes..._

Una voz suave y dulce me susurraba palabras, mientras que otras al fondo gritaban, pero apenas las escuchaba

-¡Necesitamos un trasplante de riñón y hígado!- los gritos eran tan tenues.

-¡Tenemos una hemorragia- otro grito aun mas tenue.

-¡Traigan mas sangre!-un ultimo grito.

Creo que nunca e sentido algo tan cálido y suave. Como los primeros rayos del sol del verano en Phoenix, como cuando Renne me abraza cuando estoy triste. _Plumas, _suaves plumas, acariciando todo mi cuerpo. Todo se siente tan lindo y cálido.

_Vuelve, Bella, tienes que regresar...hazlo..._

Un eco en un oscuro silencio.

-¡Bella!.

Esa voz era la de Renne, pero estaba rota y llorosa. ¿Por que esta así?. ¿Que pasa?. ¿Por que no puedo abrir los ojos?.

Me cuesta abrir los ojos, pero al fin lo hago. Los rayos de luz me cegaron por un momento, pero cuando me acostumbre, los pude abrir.

Lo primero que vi fue una techo blanco y olor a alcohol. Trate de girar mi cabeza pero no pude. Note que tenia algo en la cara, pero no podía ver que era. Trate de mover mis brazos pero tampoco pude, simplemente no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Mi garganta estaba seca al igual que mis labios.

-¡Dios, Bella! - esa voz chillona y atolondrada. _Mamá._

Moví mis ojos en dirección de donde vino su voz y me encontré con dos pares de ojos.

-¡Charlie, llama al doctor!-su grito causo que cerra los ojos producto del fuerte dolor de cabeza que me causo.

Lo ultimo que escuche antes de entrar de nuevo a la inconsciencia, voces llamándome y preguntando cosas.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno antes que nada, mis anterior historia "semental", la tuve que borrar por muchos conflictos y uno de ellos es que mi beta y con quien lo hacia se mudo y perdimos el contacto. Ademas de que me entraron a la cuenta y me hicieron varios estragos. Por suerte lo soluciones y pues aquí me tienen con esta historia que esta inspirada en el anime "Tokyo Ghoul" solo quiero sacar esas habilidades tan increíbles que me encantaron del anime.

Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto.


	2. Forks

**Los Personajes son de S.M. **

**Yo solo juego con ellos. Y la historia es mia al igual que algunos personajes. Habilidades basadas en el anime/manga _Tokyo Ghoul._**

* * *

**Caitulo 1: Forks**

_Un Año después del incidente_

Entre todo ese tumulto de gente pude divisar el uniforme de Charlie, con cuidado y sin tocar a nadie me acerque a donde se encontraba.

-Hola-su saludo tímido y me causo ternura- ¿Que tal tu viaje?.

-Bien- conteste. El asintió y me ayudo con mi maleta.

Esa fue nuestra única charla, lo cual agradecí ya que no me apetecía seguir hablando. Subimos a un auto policial y nos encaminamos a Forks. Tardaríamos alrededor de una hora y media por lo que solo me limite a escuchar música y leer.

Realmente estaba agradecida porque Rene se haya ido junto con Phil -su nuevo esposo- a unas vacaciones por el mediterráneo. Extrañaría hablar con Dannie o con los demás. Pero tenia que esperar a que la tormenta se calmara un poco y permanecer con un perfil bajo. Las cosas se nos habían ido de las manos en las zonas bajas en Berlin y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que _ellos_ nos encontraran. Todo se había ido al carajo.

Suspire. Ya las cosas no eran lo mismo desde que paso _eso _pero trato de que sigan las cosas como antes, pero era algo muy pesado de llevar...

-Llegamos- la voz de Charlie me saco de mis cavilaciones.

_¡Dios!,estuve todo el camino con mi monologo interno._

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí. Lo primero que mis sensitivas fosas nasales pudieron detectar fueron los inconfundibles olores de humedad y tierra mojada. Arrugue mi rostro con un claro desagrado, pero por suerte Charlie no se dio cuenta. Extrañaría Phoenix pero me debía de acostumbrar por un par de meses. Mire la casa de madera pintada con un color blanco con dos pisos. La casa estaba rodeada de bosque y a más o menos una cuadra se podía ver otra casa. Suspire algo frustrada pero trate de poner la mejor cara para Charlie. Lo ayude tomando mi mochila y espere a que el caminara para poder seguirlo. Entramos a la casa, tenia cierto toque hogareño. Después de una corta recorrida por la planta baja nos encaminamos a la planta alta.

-Tu habitación esta igual que como la dejaste hace cinco años- comento mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación- solo cambie la cama y las sabanas.

Rió nervioso, me miro esperando me reacción.

Igual que hace un par de años, la observe y por un segundo rebobine en el tiempo a cuando tan solo era la Bella, rara y tímida. No la rara, callada y monstruosa.

\- Me gusta- susurre, sus ojos achocolatados se iluminaron- pero me gustaría cambiar de color las paredes.

El morado de las paredes hacían ver mas oscura la habitación, así que un color mas claro haría que la poca luz entrara y iluminara la habitación

-¡Claro! - expreso alegremente- haz los cambios que quieras.

Le sonríe.

-Bueno te dejo para que puedas acomodarte con tranquilidad- dejo la maleta en el suelo y salio sin antes regalarme una sonrisa.

Comencé a desempacar mi ropa con tranquilidad, después de ordenar mis cosas. Comencé con mis medicamentos.

Escuche voces que provenían de afuera, me asome por la ventana y vi a Charlie junto con un hombre en silla de ruedas y un chico mas o menos de mi edad. Me aleje de la ventana y seguí con lo mio. Realmente no quería ver a nadie, ya tenia suficiente con venir a este pueblo escondido en un rincón del país.

Después de terminar de ordenar mis cosas me acosté en mi cama. Observe el techo alrededor de una hora cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Bella, hora de cenar- suspire.

_Cenar, _era una de las muchas cosas que habían cambiado en mi vida. Algo tan simple como comer se había vuelto una batalla interna para disimular mi _inusual _dieta.

Baje y acompañe a Charlie con la comida, no comí, lo cual causo que Charlie me mirara con interrogación. Me excuse diciendo que no podía comer nada antes de mi medicamento. Pero aun así le tuve que explicar como funcionaba dicho medicamento para no levantar sospechas. Prosiguió con su cena no muy convencido.

Le desee buenas noches y me encamine a mi cuarto. Espere a que Charlie se durmiera y sali por la ventana de mi cuarto.

Una hora después estaba en camino a algún lugar donde _comer,_ llegue hasta Seattle donde espere a mi a unos hombres en una esquina bebiendo, cuando paso una chica. Comenzaron con esas típicos gritos de borrachos depravados. Observe todo desde la cima de un edificio esperando el momento mas preciso de aparecer. La pobre chica se asusto, corrió hacia un callejón bastante oscuro y sin salida. Negué con la cabeza.

_Esto sera mas fácil de lo que pensé. _

Me deslice hasta las escaleras de emergencia aun lado del edificio, localizadas en el callejón y espere. Todo se desencadeno tal y como siempre. Los tipos la acorralaron, comenzaron las palabras lascivas y sus manos tocando a la asustada chica. Cuando tiraron a la chica al suelo, supe que era mi turno de entrar.

Salte al suelo causando que temblara, los tres tipos y la chica que se encontraba en el suelo sujeta por los brazos y piernas voltearon en mi dirección.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- hablo uno de ellos, me dio una sonrisa cínica y asquerosa.

-Bueno, bueno, tendremos doble diversión esta noche- dijo el segundo quien estaba sobre la pobre chica quien me miraba suplicante.

-Oh pero la única que se va divertir aquí y ahora- sonreí- seré yo.

Los tres hombre me observaron con terror, estaba segura que podían ver mi ojo izquierdo*. Con una velocidad sobrehumana me acerque a ellos y arroje al primero al fondo del callejón, el segundo y el tercero los tome por el cuello. Los arroje junto al primero y voltee para ver a la chica.

-Te recomiendo que te vallas- sisee de forma monótona.

-Pero...pero- la chica se levanto torpemente mientras me observa.

-¡Que te largues o eres sorda!- grite violentamente.

Ella dio un salto y corrió saliendo del callejón. Paro y dio la vuelta para verme.

-Gracias- susurro antes de retomar de nuevo su camino y correr lo mas lejos que sus pies le permitieran.

Voltee para hacerme cargo de los tipos que aun estaban vivos. Camine tranquilamente hacia ellos, extendí mi _Ala Brillante* _y comencé con mi_ cena._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Forks amaneció con una fuerte lluvia. Perezosamente me estire en la cama completamente llena después de mi cena. Me di un largo baño en la tina mientras escuchaba la suaves melodías de _Cosplay, _después de unos quince minutos salí. Me vestí con una blusa blanca, un suéter por encima, unos jeans y unos converses del mismo color que el suéter. Mire el reloj y apenas eran las siete de la mañana Charlie tenia el día libre por lo que comento en la cena de anoche. Prepare el desayuno, en mi dieta solo entraba carne humana, café y alguna que otra fruta.

-Buenos días- bostezo Charlie mientras entraba y me daba un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Buenos días- le sonreí puse su desayuno y el mio.

Después de un tranquilo desayuno entre palabras cada tres minutos, levante los platos y comencé a lavarlos.

\- El Martes comenzaras la escuela aquí-titubeo.

_Escuela_, esa palabra no la oía desde mi _accidente, _voltee y lo observe.

-Claro- respondí dándole una sonrisa- Pero, ¿por que no empiezo mañana?

No es que quisiera pero me pareció raro.

-Bueno-carraspeo- quería que compraras útiles y esas cosas. Ademas no quería que tan solo con un día aquí te mande directamente a la escuela después de lo tu accidente. Se que no has ido a la escuela desde entonces. Por lo que me pareció la mejor manera de empezar.

Le sonreí, vi como Charlie soltó el aire acumulado por los nervios.

-Me parece perfecto- _al carajo esto es una mierda._

* * *

_*Ojo izquierdo*_: Les recomiendo que busquen los _Ghouls _y podrán ver como son sus ojos.

_*Ala Brillante*: _La Kagune **Ukaku** (羽赫, _Ukaku lit. Ala Brillante_) es cuando las Células RC son liberadas en forma de pluma y viene del área del hombro. Son habilidades de los Ghouls.

Espero que les guste hasta el proximo capitulo.

Nia


	3. Primer día de escuela

**Los Personajes son de S.M. **

**Yo solo juego con ellos. Y la historia es mía al igual que algunos personajes. Habilidades basadas en el anime/manga _Tokyo Ghoul._**

* * *

**Caitulo 2: Primer día de escuela.**

Son las 6 de la mañana y estoy ordenando mis cosas para ir a la jodida escuela. _Dios_, hace casi un año que no voy a una escuela. Después de lo ocurrida decidí que no quería estar en una escuela llena de personas, tentándome.

El desayuno con Charlie fue tranquilo y silencioso pero cómodo. Ambos no hablábamos mucho y eso no era un problema. Ambos nos sentíamos bien con la compañía del otro. Después de lavar los trastes, subí a mi habitación y tome mis cosas. El camino a la escuela fue _demasiado _corto para mi gusto. Por suerte Charlie tenia otro auto y la patrulla había quedado en el garaje. No tenia ganas de llamar la atención aun mas de la que ya tenia. Baje del auto y me despedí de Charlie con la mano. Camine sintiendo que todos me miraban.

_Odio ser la nueva. _

Para mi suerte tenia mis audífonos así que solo camine en busca de la oficina principal para poder buscar mis horarios. Entre a la oficina y lo primero que me encontré fue con una señora mayor regordeta que me sonrió.

-¿Isabella Swan?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si-respondí dándole una tímida sonrisa.

Giro su silla y busco entre unas carpetas, tomo una hoja y se acerco de nuevo.

-Aquí tienes dulzura- me extendió la hoja con una gran sonrisa.

Le agradecí y salí de las oficinas en busca de mi primera clase. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos inspire hondo para buscar el olor de algún otro _Ghoul*_ cercano pero no había rastros de que aquí viviera uno. _Que suerte, _algunos de nuestra especie eran _algo _territoriales pero estaba segura que por lo menos en esta área no había _devoradores._ Pero si otras criaturas.

Entre a la clase de Literatura causando que todas las miradas se posaran en mi. Le entre la hoja a la profesora y esta la firmo dándome la bienvenida.

Me senté en el puesto libre al lado de una castaña con pechos sugerentes. Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa pero estaba segura que era mas una mueca.

Durante toda la clase pude sentir las miradas de todos sobre mi y mas de la chica de al lado. La hora _por suerte _paso rápido. Las otra clase fue matemática y la ultima antes del almuerzo fue álgebra. Y fue la mas incomoda porque la chica de pechos grandes se la paso mirándome aun mas que la clase anterior con la que me había tocado. Pero hubo un momento que se animo a hablar y se presento como Jessica Stanley. Me invito a sentarme con ella y unos amigos en el almuerzo. Y para no ser la chica nueva antipática acepte.

Cuando el almuerzo llegue pedí un café y algo de frutilla. No tenia hambre pero el café siempre era bienvenido. Jessica me arrostro-literalmente- a la mesa donde estaban unos chicos.

\- Muchachos ella es Isabella Swan-anuncio Jessica.

-Bella- la corregí- me gusta que me llamen Bella, Isabella suena a anciana de ochenta años y para eso ya tengo a mi abuela.

Todos soltaron carcajadas ante mi comentario.

-¡Eres muy chistosa!- chillo _pechos grandes._\- Ellos son Mike, Eric, Tyler y Angela.

-Hola- los salude.

Después de las presentaciones, empezó el interrogatorio , con paciencia respondí a sus preguntas. Cuando se quedaron sin preguntas decidí comenzar con mi almuerzo. Destaque el vaso con café y busque en mi mochila mis cubos _mágicos de __azúcar*._

-¿Que son esos?- el chico rubio - _como era su nombre ¿Mike?.Rayos esto de nombres se me es difícil, debo de prestar mas atención cuando me hablan.-_

-Cubos de azúcar- le respondí mientras metía unos dos adentro del café.

\- Wow, es la primera vez que veo de ese color - miro mi café mientras yo lo revolvía con la cuchara de plástico.

-Es azúcar especial-tome un trago de café -_Paraíso-._

\- No puedo ingerir azúcar _normal _y está- le señale mi bolsa- es modificada - le explique.

-Oh- asintió.

El resto del almuerzo fue normal, hasta que pude sentir ese aroma dulce, que solo una especie en especial podían producir. Gire mi cabeza y pude ver entrar a cinco vampiros. _No hay ghouls pero si vampiros. Que bonito..._

-Ellos son los Cullen-susurro Jessica llamando mi atención- se mudaron hace unos tres años. Son hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen y su esposa. Todos ellos están juntos.

-¿Como?- pregunte.

-Si, ellos Emmett y Rosalie- señalo al moreno corpulento y a la chica modelo- son novios. El de cabello rubio y la chica bajita de pelo negro también son pareja son Alice y Jasper. El doctor Cullen es como cupido o algo asi.

Ella y la otra chica Angela rieron.

-Yo también quiero que me adopte- susurro Angela mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rojo.

-El único soltero es Edward- señalo con "Disimulo" al chico de pelo cobrizo.

Mire a la mesa donde se encontraban los Cullen y mi mirada se encontró con la del chico de pelo rebelde. Aparto la mirada y yo hice lo mismo con poco interés de volver a ver a un montón de vampiros.

La hora del almuerzo finalizo y mi siguiente clase era biología antes de educación física.

Entre al salón y me acerque al profesor. Me firmo la hoja y me dijo que me sentara al lado de Cullen. Suspire internamente y patee imaginariamente al profesor. No tenia ningún problema con el chico solo es que su especie se me era bastante odiosa. Me senté lo mas alejada que pude de el porque su aroma dulce me revolvía el estomago. El profesor de la clase empezó y la verdad eso ya lo había dado en Phoenix en mis clases en casa.

-Srta Swan, ¿usted ya dio este conocimiento verdad?- pregunto.

-Em, si es el segundo tema del programa de Biologia en Phoenix, aunque yo lo profundice mas aun que lo que allá lo dan al estar estudiando en casa- respondí.

-¿Estudio en su casa?- pregunto de nuevo. Todos me miraron y pude sentir como el chico cobrizo me taladraba con la mirada.

\- Si - respondí- pase gran parte de mi año escolar en el hospital y bueno esa era la única forma de no reprobar la materia.-me encogí de hombros en señal de que no quería seguir hablando de ese tema.

El asintió y la clase siguió lenta, muy lenta.

Cuando termino el chico Cullen fue el primero en levantarse y salir _casi _corriendo.

Educación física fue normal gracias a mis habilidades, cuando me iba pude sentir la mirada de los vampiros, pero los ignore y subi a la patrulla donde Charlie me esperaba.

* * *

_**Ghoul** _(_Devorador de Especies_): es una especie carnívora que tan solo se alimenta de humanos, y algunos casos de los mismos Ghouls.

*_**Cubos Azucar:**_ La azúcar no se bien de que esta hecha pero estoy casi segura que con algo de humanos. En el anime no lo explican bien pero es algo que le ponen al cafe para poder ingerirlo sin inconveniente.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y si buscan Ghouls haganlo pero del anime TOKYO GHOUL. en la imagen del fanfic pueden ver a uno.

Espero que les guste un enorme saludo.

Nia


	4. Mal presentimiento

**Los Personajes son de S.M. **

**Yo solo juego con ellos. Y la historia es mía al igual que algunos personajes. Habilidades basadas en el anime/manga _Tokyo Ghoul._**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Mal presentimiento.**

La semana paso mas rápido de lo que pensé y con eso trajo la extraña desaparición de uno de los Cullen. Después de su extraña huida no lo volví a ver -mejor aun-. Los chicos de la escuela parecen perros tras un pedazo de filete jugoso, eso era asqueroso. Del grupo de chicos con los que almuerzo solo Angela y Ben me cayeron bien. Jessica y los otros apenas podía estar en la hora del almuerzo con ellos, porque se que si paso mas de treinta minutos con ellos mi cabeza explotara. Las clases fueron como siempre nada cambio desde la ultima vez que pise un salón.

Mire para afuera y pude ver los grandes arboles que adornaban el patio trasero. Estaba cayendo un gran aguacero, un sábado por la tarde aburrido. Tome mi viejo libro y lo ojee pero no me llamo la atención como otras veces lo había hecho. Me levante de la cama y me senté el la silla frente al escritorio. Abrí mi lap-top y teclee la contraseña. Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue una foto de Daren y yo abrazados. Mi corazón se oprimió y trague el gran nudo que se me formo. La imagen cambio a otra donde estábamos, Abigail, Jennette y yo. Habían sacado la foto mientras estábamos distraídas. Sonreí. La siguiente fue una que nos sacamos todos en el café del viejo. Estábamos casi todos. Pero aun así eso fueron los momentos mas felices de mi existencia. Busque el icono del navegador y entre. Estuve enfrascada en mi búsqueda hasta que vi que eran las seis treinta, baje y prepare la cena para Charlie. Cinco minutos después de las ocho Charlie entro a la casa con su impermeable empapado, se lo quito y luego se sentó a comer. Mientras lavaba los trastes me contó su día y los altercados que tubo con unos chicos por hacer graffitis en la parte trasera del supermercado, se despidió y me deseo una buena noche. Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando paro y se dio la vuela.

-Este, ¿Bella?-llamo dudoso.

-¿Si?-pregunte mientras me secaba las manos.

-¿Esta noche no saldrás o algo?- mentalmente reí al ver que se sonrojaba un poco.

-No, en realidad no soy de salir mucho-le sonreí.

-Am, esta bien-susurro, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Negué con la cabeza, apague la luz de la cocina, cerré la puerta delantera y trasera con llave. Asegure las ventanas y subí a mi habitación.

El domingo paso exactamente igual sin nada que hacer solo hablando por teléfono con los muchachos o con el viejo. El inconveniente comenzó el lunes, había estado teniendo muchas pesadillas por lo que me preocupe ya que solo sucedían si algo malo pasaba. Eso solo causo que en mi pecho se enterrara la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. Después del desayuno Charlie y yo nos encaminamos a la escuela. Pero mi mente no estaba en mi cuerpo por lo que a la mitad del camino me sobresalto la voz de Charlie.

-Te tengo que conseguir un auto-comento.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Bueno, me parece que te gustara mas tener un vehículo propio - comento mientras estacionaba el auto policial.

-Am si-abrí la puerta y salí.

Antes de irme gire y rodee el auto. Me acerque a la ventanilla.

-Por favor cuídate, ¿si?- lo mire suplicante.

\- Claro Bells-abrió sus ojos color café como los míos- no te preocupes, eso haré.

-Gracias -suspire- nos vemos a la salida.

Sonrió y asintió. Arranco el auto y se fue. Lo quede observando unos instantes, rezando para que no le pasara nada.

No sabia porque pero sentía que hoy algo malo iba a pasar y eso nadie me lo iba sacar de la cabeza, ni del pecho. Mientras caminaba pude ver dos ostentosos autos estacionarse.

_ \- Con lo que salen esos juguetes con ruedas podrían alimentar a alguna aldea o país que padecen hambre-_pensé.

Mientras pasaba por enfrente del flamante carro platinado, pude observar de reojo que el chico de pelo cobrizo. Interiormente sonreí -Al parecer no lo ahuyente-._  
_

Entre a la escuela, mi primera clase era biología, así que camine tranquilamente al salón. Cuando entre al salón solo habían dos personas dentro. Mire la ahora en mi reloj y faltaban diez para las ocho. Me senté y saque mis cosas. Saque mi movil y le escribi al Abigail.

_Para Abigail L:_

_¿Todo bien por allá?_

_B_

Su respuesta solo tardo unos segundos.

_De Abigail L:_

_Si como siempre. ¿Debería de pasar algo?_

Suspire tranquila.

_Para Abigail L:_

_Me alegro. Y no esa es la idea. Cualquier cosa llámame. Saludos a todos. _

_Los extraño. :)_

_B_

_De Abigail L:_

_Por supuesto que lo haré. Nosotros también. El viejo no hay nadie que lo soporte. Espero que este pronto __aquí_

_:)_

Sonreí al ver el mensaje, iba a contestarlo cuando la silla a mi lado se corrió y en ella se sentó el chico Cullen. Teclee una respuesta rápida, lo puse en silencio y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

Mire la hora en mi reloj y aun faltaban cinco minutos para comenzar la clase y el salón aun seguía casi vació. Abrí mi cuaderno y en una hoja vacía comencé a trazar rayas que formaron una silueta de alguien caminando de espaldas hacia lo que trate de dibujar como un crepúsculo.

-Lindo dibujo-pare de trazar las rayas y di vuelta el rostro. El chico Cullen me estaba mirando y tenia una sonrisa torcidas en sus labios.

-Soy Edward Cullen- se presento y extendió su mano.

-Bella Swan-estreche su mano fría. Muy típica de su especie.

-Dibujas muy bien- comento mientras sus ojos dorados se concentraba en el dibujo.

-Gracias- dije antes de que el profesor entrara.

El profesor tomo una tiza y comenzó a escribir algo con letras grandes en el pizarra.

_"OBSERVACIÓN DE BACTERIAS EN EL MICROSCOPIO". _

Posiblemente mi mal presentimiento se refería a esto. Si debe ser por esto.

El profesor Molina comenzó a repartir los microscopios y luego las tabletas de vidrio con los especímenes. Después comenzó a escribir en la pizarra lo que teníamos que hacer y como premio el que terminara y lo tuviera todo bien tendría una cebolla pintada con aerosol amarillo oro.

-Tu primero- bueno al menos tiene educación.

-Bien-conteste.

Después de escribir las tres primera que mire y el las rectifico. El muy idiota pensaba que estaba equivocada. Fuimos los primeros en terminar así que el señor Molina nos dejo el resto de la clase libre.

-Entonces, ¿eres de Phoenix?-pregunto Edward, después de haber dejado el microscopio en la mesa del profesor.

-Si, pero los últimos meses estuve viviendo en New York, sola -conteste.

\- Una ciudad bastante ostentosa-dijo-¿por que te mudaste a Forks?.

-Bueno-medite unos segundos- estuve un viviendo con mi mamá y su nuevo esposo. Pero ella estuvo casi 4 meses cuidándome en el hospital y se merecía unas vacaciones. Asi que consulte con mi padre si podía venir y el no tuvo problema.

-¿Que te sucedio para terminar en un hospital?-bien este chico es peor que la CIA con sus preguntas.

-Tuve un accidente-dije seria, realmente no era algo que quería recordar.- Y te agradecería que no volvieras a tocar ese tema, para mi esta cerrado.

La campana sonó y tome mis cosas y salí. Estaba bastante asqueada de recordar aquello.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia mi casillero pude ver que el chico Cullen me seguía.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte molesta.

-Disculpa si toque ese tema.-Me dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Esta bien no fue tu culpa-suspire- solo es un tema que no me gusta tocar.

El asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos mostraban que quería saber mas. Mientras cambiaba mis libros pude ver a Edward aun al lado de la puerta de mi casillero.

Lo cerré y comencé a caminar. Pero de un momento a otro, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y todo se volvió negro.

_Estaba parada en medio de un aguacero y en lo que parecía una vieja calle. No me podía mover solo estaba parada. Justo delante había alguien pero no podía ver quien era ,solo que algo detrás de el salia un **Rinkaku***. Y unos instantes después lo tenia incrustado en el pecho. Cai sobre mis rodillas y en un charco de agua pude ver mi reflejo, pero no era yo era...¡Clarie!._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté de forma abrupta en la cama. Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que estaba en una habitación de hospital por el olor a alcohol. La puerta se abrió y un hombre rubio con bata blanca entro.

-Bueno por lo que veo despertaste- comento mientras me daba una gran sonrisa.-Nos has dado un susto de muerte a todos.

-¿Que?-pregunte, trate de mover mi brazo pero unos cables lo impidieron. Mire la aguja que tenia clavada en el brazo y fruncí el ceño.

\- Bueno tuviste un episodio de taquicardia, estuviste sin respirar por mas de cinco minutos...-deje de escucharlo y me concentre en ese sueño. ¿Seria real?. ¿Seria como paso aquella vez de nuevo?. No, no, no, no. Eso no podía ser real solo es un sueño Clarie tiene una hija. No le puede pasar eso.

-Bien haremos algunas pruebas-ese comentario me sacaron de mi trance.

-No-dije.

El me miro sorprendido.

-Necesito hacerte estos estudios para ver que tal mala es la situación.- Anoto algunas cosas en la tableta y me observo.

-Estoy bien-trate de tranquilizarme para sonar mas convincente- solo quiero irme a casa.

Iba a hablar cuando una enfermera entro.

-Disculpen que interrumpa Doctor Cullen pero hay alguien que quiere ver a la paciente y dice que es urgente.-Dijo atropelladamente.

El hueco que estaba instalado en mi pecho se agrando. Sin que lo aprobaran o no, arranque el circuito de mi brazo, y me levante y corrí hacia la puerta. Agradecí no tener esas estúpidas batas de hospital y en vez de eso tenia un pijama. Pare en seco al ver a Dean paro con esa típica postura seria y impotente que solo el tenia. Ahi fue que me di cuenta que lo que presentía no era falso.

-Es Clarie-dijo mirándome.

Apreté los puños y respire tantas veces como me fue posible para no perder el control.

-¿Que paso?-sisee con los dientes apretados.

-Jason- todo se volvió rojo pero tenia que controlarme estaba en un hospital.

-¿Daisy?-pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-Aun no lo sabe.-dijo con expresión sombría.

-Espera en la salida iré en cuanto me cambie-el asintió y salio. Me di media vuelta y me dirige a mi habitación. El doctor Cullen dijo que tenia que volver a la cama y no moverme. Pero con la mirada que le di le deje muy claro que no volvería a esa cama.

Después de cambiarme salí y camine a la salida con Charlie y el Doctor Cullen siguiendo mis pasos.

Dean estaba recargado en el auto quieto como una estatua. Después de una pequeña discusión de mi salud con Charlie y de explicarle que esto era algo realmente importante más que mi salud. El chico Cullen también estaba ahi pero no hablo solo observo.

Subí a la cuatro por cuatro de Dean y arrancamos rumbo a New York

* * *

**Rinkaku_ (Escamas Brillantes_): **es semejante un tentáculo escamoso y vienen de la espalda.

* * *

**Respuestas a sus sensuales dudas o preguntas xD: **

**Maleja Twihars: **Bella era humana pero se convirtió en Ghoul después del "accidente". Mas adelante se los explicare mejor.

**Mikahale:** No cambie el titulo solo lo puse en español por que Ghoul significa: criatura o demonio.

Los días que actualizo serán variados y es por mi tiempo :c sorry la escuela como a muchas escritoras nos come el tiempo y no puedes escribir nada.

Bueno Gracias por los Reviews :) se que para muchas 9 Reviews es poco pero para mi es MUY importante. Si tienen dudas déjenmelas que yo en el siguiente capitulo se las aclarare.

Nos vemos. UN GRAN BESO Y UN ABRAZO COMO LOS QUE DAN LOS OSITOS CARIÑOSITOS xD

Nia


	5. Todo por protegerte

**Los Personajes son de S.M. **

**Yo solo juego con ellos. Y la historia es mía al igual que algunos personajes. Habilidades basadas en el anime/manga _Tokyo Ghoul._**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Todo por protegerte.**

Eramos los únicos en aquel viejo cementerio de New York, nuestro único amigo era la lluvia. Parecía como si el tiempo demostrara el dolor que todos sentíamos por la gran perdida de Clarie. Cuando llegamos al café Daisy ya dormía con tranquilidad y nadie decía ni una sola palabra. Tristeza, dolor, rabia y miedo. Era lo que se podía sentir en el ambiente. El viejo no había dicho ni una sola palabra, solo respondía con una mueca a alguna pregunta y nada mas. Dean y Jennette estaban callados al igual que Steven y Drake. Las calles de New York era alumbradas por las luces de las tiendas y faros en la calle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Como todas las noches aun lloviendo salio al balcón a mirar la hermosa vista del Central Park. Loky observo a su dueño desde el living del departamento, que alguna vez compartimos. Cinco meses antes de que las cosas comenzaran a salir mal, Daren era el chico con el que quería pasar toda mi existencia. Un chico alto de unos ochenta y cinco. Cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules. Con sus adorables pecas. Con sus carisma dulce e inocente. Nadie diría que tiene una mente inocente. Muchos decían que yo era la mal pensada de la relación. Daren era tan solo dos meses mayor que yo. Lo conocí en el hospital. El estaba por un impante de riñón. En una de sus escapadas de las enfermeras nos encontramos en unos de los pasillos. Tan solo dos meses después eramos los mejores amigos y solo tres meses después comenzamos una relación. Daren es hijo de un político bastante importante y para mi desgracia estaba encargado del escuadrón anti-Ghouls. El manejaba todos los casos Ghouls en la oscuridad sin que su familia supiera. Me sorprendí cuando me enterré quien era el encargado de la caza de los ghouls. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a verse oscuras decidí que era mejor terminar las cosas para que ambos estuviéramos a salvo y más él.

Lo observe hasta que entro al departamento y le dijo algo a Lucky antes de acariciarle su cabeza. Tan solo treinta minutos después las luces del departamento estaban apagadas. Me deslice hasta el balcón y deslice la puerta con mucho cuidado. Entre y lo primero que encontré fue Luke moviendo su colita.

-Hola, hermoso. ¿Estas cuidando bien a papi?-le pregunte con dulzura mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

Me levante y me dirigí a la habitación y lo vi tendido en la cama. Sonreí al verlo acurrucado entre las mantas.

-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerte.-susurre en su oído.

Me recosté junto a el, observe la habitación en penumbras y me quede asi. Hasta el sol salio. La cual era mi señal para irme a casa.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A duras penas me levante de mi cama. La vista de New York desde los ventanales de mi habitación era fantástico. Pero mi estado no era el mejor. Con la muerte de Clarie todos los Ghouls inclusive los mas sádicos estaban resignados de como la matanza de Ghouls había incrementado un diez por ciento. Muchos culpaban a los humanos y eso no era bueno. Nuestro grupo decidió no participar en nada que tuviera que ver con un enfrentamiento. Nosotros queríamos ser normales. No queríamos problemas.

Tome el envase de jugo de naranja y vertí su contenido en el baso. Camine por el apartamento hasta el balcón. Una suave llovizna caía sobre toda la ciudad. Al parecer las tormentas continuarían un par de días mas. Después de un baño caliente baje y tome mi auto. Estacione el auto fuera del apartamento de Dean y observe salir con alguien de el. Sabia quien era. Su madre. Una mujer dulce como su hijo. Pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes.

Recorrí el centro comercial en busca de un regalo para Daisy. Entre a la tienda de peluches y me decidí. Por un conejo rosado con un sombrero y traje negro.

Llegue al café y lo primero que hice fue subir al segundo piso. Entre a la habitación de Daisy.

-Hola-salude desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Oa-susurro triste.

-Te traje algo-dije de forma juguetona, sus ojos azules brillaron.

Saque la bolsa que tenia escondida tras mi espalda y se la ofrecí. Ella dudo pero sus pequeñas piernas se movieron rápidamente y lo tomo. Desgarro el envoltorio con ansias y se quedo mirando al conejo.

-Que boneto-susurro-gacias.

Sus pequeños bracitos rodearon mis piernas. Sentí la tela de mis jeans húmeda y escuche los sollozos de Daisy.

-Quiero a mi mami-Susurro.

La tome entre mis brazos y tarare una canción que Rene me cantaba de pequeña.

Daisy se quedo dormida fuertemente abrazada a mi brazo por lo que me fue un poco difícil liberarme. Encendí la lampara con diferentes formas que se proyectaban en la habitación. Camine a la puerta y la entre cerré antes de irme.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

La lluvia caí igual o mas fuerte que en la tarde. Los callejones de New York estaban demasiado tranquilos para mi gusto. Camine por los tejados mirando los callejones y no había absolutamente nada, con mucha relevancia. Solo silencio. En esta parte de la ciudad ocurrían la mayor parte de las cazas de humanos.

Aun me parece raro que Clarie estuviera caminado por esta parte de la ciudad. Llegue a donde ocurrió todo y no había nada.

-Tiempo sin verte, Bella.-Esa voz patosa.

Gire mi cuerpo y observe a un viejo amigo.

-Jason.

* * *

**Corto lose u.u pero aquí se están terminando las clases y nos tienen con puras tareas. u.u asi que mi tiempo en nulo.**

**Sensuales respuestas 7u7**

**Flor13: No es que no me gustara el final. LO AME solo que me con ganas de mas xD por eso estoy leyendo el manga :v Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Bueno Gracias por sus reviews sensualones.**

**Y hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Besos y brazos *-***

**Nia**


End file.
